No vivo sin ti
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: Fui un idiota y lo admito, fui tremendamente un Idiota, ¿Por qué tuve que decir no? ¿Más cuando algo dentro de mi sabia que algo pasaba?. - Vos, ¿vos todavía me amas? –.


_**O**__ne-Shot Song-Fic_

_**A**__rrepentido estaba de no haberte hecho caso esa vez_

_**D**__e no haber correspondido tus sentimientos_

_**C**__uando te me confesaste.. Ahora yo te amo_

_**P**__ero tú me quieres como amigo. _

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_La historia es realmente mia.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Fui un idiota y lo admito, fui tremendamente un Idiota, ¿Por qué tuve que decir no? ¿Más cuando algo dentro de mi sabia que algo pasaba?<p>

Algunas veces odiaba a mi orgullo, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mí, y yo sentía algo por ella pero no sabía ¿qué cosa?

Y ahora la tengo que ver alejada de mí viendo como otros chicos se la comen con la mirada. Me acuerdo muy bien lo que paso esa vez.

Estábamos en receso, Ella me había dicho que quería hablar conmigo de algo, aunque yo ya sabía que era porque se notaba. Fui al árbol ese bajo del cerezo y me quede sentado con los ojos cerrados esperando a ella a Sakura.

De repente sentí un aliento y me hablo… Me dijo que me amaba que, siempre fui el hombre que ella ha querido.

_Amor me decías siempre al oído_

_Que yo soy el hombre que siempre has querido._

Me dijo que hacía 2 años estaba enamorada de mí, y que le costó darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero que hoy me lo quería decir.

Yo solamente la mire, pues me costó soltar las palabras, las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta, me aclare la voz y dije.

- Lo siento Sakura pero no te quiero, ni te voy a querer, sabes que no vas a estar digamos en mi lista de mujeres. Sos hermosa pero a mí no me importas – Respondí esperando que me digiera algo –

Ella me sonrió dulcemente y me dijo – Esta bien, lo siento por sacarte tu tiempo, muchas gracias por todo – y se fue caminando lentamente –

Al día siguiente ella me saludo con una sonrisa y se quedo hablando con sus amigas. Nuestra relación pasó a hacer amigos, muy amigos, no las pasábamos juntos, salíamos en grupo. Hasta hace 1 año que me di cuenta que la quería más que una amiga, ella empezó a salir con otros chicos, y cada vez que no estábamos juntos me sentía solo, me agradaba mucho la compañía de la pelirrosa, y me sentía muy bien a su lado.

Me acuerdo muy bien ese día en que estábamos en clase y Sakura recibió una carta ella lo miro con cariño y una sonrisa de felicidad, la seguí para ver que era porque me dijo que después pero me dio curiosidad saber y bueno la seguí hasta el árbol a donde ella se me confesó.

Hay parado estaba Rock Lee, el rarito que siempre estaba detrás de Sakura, vi que se ponía sonrojado y le decía a Sakura algo, ella lo miro dulcemente. Y se ve que le dijo algo, haciendo que el sonriera levemente y le diera un abrazo, sentí como me hervía la sangre de ver como la abrazaba.

Me fui rápidamente de ahí porque no quería cometer ningún pleito. La espere en la salida me sonrió y me conto lo de Rock Lee. Yo al veía de reojo, había cambiado mucho, estaba un poco más alta, el pelo lo tenía más largo, sus ojos verdes brillaban y sus rasgos se hicieron más fino. Sin darme cuenta me sonroje por mirarla. A la noche me llamo diciéndome que había conseguido una cita con Neji Hyuga, mi rivalidad, y realmente me puse furioso corte y empecé a tirar todo.

Ese mismo día me entere que Sakura me importaba más que amiga, que la amaba más que a nadie, me quede en Shock, tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me dormí y al día siguiente me fui al colegio cuando la vi, me acorde de todo.

Pero si yo la amaba, ella ¿Qué me seguía queriendo, me seguía amando como hace 1 año? La idea de que ella ya no me amé me mato, cuando estábamos en receso, me arme de valor y le hable.

- Hmp, Sakura – Dije llamándola –

- Decime Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que ella podía tener –

- Vos, ¿vos todavía me amas? – Pregunte la mire si había algún gesto que me hiciera dar cuenta que si seguía pero nada.

Ella me sonrió como aquella vez y me respondió – No Sasuke-Kun ya no te amo como aquella vez, te quiero como amigo ahora –

_Y al fin cuando quiero besarte y no puedes_

_Porque, tú me quieres pero como amigo._

Y ahí comprendí lo que había sentido capaz Sakura cuando yo le dije que ella no estaba en mi lista de mujeres.

Estaba enamorado de ella y ella no, que injusto que era, el porqué su maldito orgullo perdió un tesoro grande, porque cuando le había dicho eso a Sakura, se le atascaba las palabras, y aparte se conocían hace 3 años, la apreciaba de cierta forma, pero nunca fue capaz de decirle nada.

_Y ahora que de ti me enamore _

_Yo no sé qué hacer._

Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron, Sakura empezó a salir seguido con Neji, estaba más seguido con Neji, y yo me la pasaba solo. De todas formas podía hacer una llamada y alguna chica podía estar conmigo, pero sentía que le era infiel a Sakura, porque yo la amaba. Todas las noche soñando que la besaba, que la abrazaba, que le decía te amo y ella me correspondía, todos los días el mismo sueño.

_Sueño con amarte, Sueño con besarte_

_Porque me muero por ti. Y Tú sabes que es así._

Al día siguiente llegue al colegio y no vi a Sakura ni a Neji, no Salí en todo el día. Esperando que ella llegara, pero nunca llego. Enojado me dirigí a su casa, cuando llegue toque timbre y nadie me abría, seguí tocando hasta que sentí pasos. Una vez que vi que eras vos, te pregunte donde estuviste ella me miro me sonrió y me dijo que pase, que se iba a bañar que la esperara y que me iba a contar.

La espere y le hice un desayuno para que no se hiciera, 10 minutos después ella bajo y me dio la gracias por hacerle el desayuno me conto que salió a bailar con Neji, estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales.

_Sueño con amarte, Sueño con besarte_

_Por favor le pido a dios no me dejes sin tu amor, mi amor_.

Después de que me conto todo, sentí que se olvidaba de contarme algo, pero la quise incomodar, me fui a mi casa, arrepentido, triste y otros sentimientos encontrados.

Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de Sakura, la chica que se me confesó y rechace, la chica chica de pelo rosa con ojos grandes y de un color verde.

Los meses pasaron y mi amor por ella aumento bastante, los celos se empezaron a notar, hasta que toda la clase se había dando cuenta menos Sakura que seguía hablando con Neji.

_Amor me decías siempre al oído_

_Que yo soy el hombre que siempre has querido._

Estábamos a meses de graduarnos, te veía últimamente muy decaída, y no me gustaba nada que estuvieras así, porque eras una chica alegre, con una sonrisa que contagiaba a todos.

Me entere por medio de Tenten, la chica que gusta de Neji, que Sakura andaba así porque había querido olvidar a su amor. Que dentro de todo el sentimiento estaba ahí.

_Y al fin cuando quiero besarte y no puedes_

_Porque, tú me quieres pero como amigo._

Ahí todas mis esperanzas de poder conquistarte murieron, capaz que este año que te había rechazado intentaste olvidarme y te habías enamorado de otra persona, de todas formas algo dentro de mí me decía que no pierda las esperanzas.

_Y ahora que de ti me enamore _

_Yo no sé qué hacer._

Algo había que decía que no te olvide, de todas formas un Uchiha nunca se da por vencido, y obtiene lo que quiere. Te invite a salir aunque para mí fue una cita y para vos una salida de amigos. Me preguntaste donde íbamos y te lleve a tu lugar preferido "El acuario"

_Sueño con amarte, Sueño con besarte_

_Por favor le pido a dios no me dejes sin tu amor, mi amor_.

A pesar de todo, hice unas cuantas llamadas y listo. Te iba a decir cuánto te quería, no eso no, cuanto te amaba, aunque sonase cursi, para vos se que te iba a encantar, solo tenía que hacer todo bien. Si ella se olvido de mi me voy a dar por vencido, aunque siempre me voy a arrepentí de no haberte hecho caso.

A las 4 tenía que ir a la parte de los delfines, ahí te iba a dar una sorpresa, dios me escuche y haga que sigas enamorada de mí.

3:50 pm eran, le dije que vayamos a la parte de los delfines y ella emocionada casi me arrastro por todo el lugar hasta llegar ahí y entro. Vi como se quedo estática al leer ese gran letrero que tenia los delfines abajo del agua y me acerque y la di vuelta.

- Antes que nada quiero que me perdones por decirte eso aquella vez – Empecé diciendo – Al pasar un año estar a tu lado me hizo muy bien, me sentía muy bien, pero cuando no estábamos juntos como que algo me faltaba, cada vez que te veía con un chico me ponía furioso, no te das una idea las cosas que rompí – Tome aire y volví hablar – Hace 1 año me di cuenta que te amo más que a nada, que no puedo imaginarme una vida sin vos. Realmente soy un idiota por haberte dicho eso, espero que me perdones. Y Te amo no te das una idea de cuánto te amo.

Vi como ella se soltaba de mi agarre y hacia un paso para atrás – Sasuke te das cuenta lo que estás haciendo. Vos no te das una idea de lo que sufrí yo, decirme que yo JAMÁS voy a estar en tu lista de chicas me mato, y ahora ¿me amas?

Tomo aire y volvió hablar – Te sigo amando mucho más que antes, pero no sé si estar con vos, aprendí que prefiero que seas feliz al lado de otra persona, pero mis sentimientos crecían, ¿te acordas ese día que me preguntaste si te seguía amando? Bueno ese día empecé una amistad con Neji, Neji me conocía mejor que nadie y estuvimos hablando, el me dijo que de apoco me iba a estar olvidando de vos, pero en vez de olvidarme, más me enamoraba.

Antes de que ella hablara me adelante – Te prometo que te voy hacer feliz, pero perdóname por lo de esa vez Sakura, enserio no estoy jugando, te piensas que voy hacer todo esto si estoy jugando, enserio fui idiota pero por eso quiero ser yo la paz de tu alma el amor que siempre deseabas.

Antes seguir hablando ella me abrazo – Una sola Sasuke, una sola oportunidad te doy, si la desperdicias, nunca más habrá una oportunidad y voy a desaparecer de tu vida.

Te juro que te voy hacer feliz – Dije y despacio me acerque a su cara para darle un beso.

_Por favor le pido a dios no me dejes sin tu amor, mi amor_.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Cuidenseen. Nos vemos pronto.**

**Los saluda Maaiira! *-*  
><strong>


End file.
